knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Wastes (script)
Paralogue 14: Shadow Wastes Opening Sokara: ...A mirage village? Elder: Or rumors of one, at any rate. People claim to have spied a desert village that sometimes appears during sandstorms. Tales speak of a legendary Divine Staff that sleeps there, but who can really say? Sokara: That sounds like it could be helpful. It may be nothing more than idle talk, but it still bears further investigation. Elder: Just take care, sir. The sands are home to armed brigands. Every year sees a few villagers go chasing the myth and finding the grave instead. I'll not stop you, but be sure you're well armed and fully prepared. Battle Begins Wardell: Here we are, boys! The golden oasis! They say the villages around here are filled to burstin' with rare treasure! Kick down every door ya see! Don't let a single coin slip by! During Battle Visiting southwestern village With Laurel Edelin: Eureka! It's you! Laurel: ...Curious. I have no recollection of making your acquaintance. Though few things are as unreliable as the human memory. Edelin: Ah, forgive me. I forgot that you have not met me before. My name is Edelin. Are you here in search of the mirage village? Laurel: That is my cause, yes. Edelin: Mine as well, though I fear my efforts thus far yield precious little progress. Still, an excess of evidence exists for the village to be baseless rumor alone... Laurel: An assumption on your part, that. Edelin: Might I accompany you in your search? I feel certain that your help will lay exposed that which has eluded me alone. Laurel: Mmm. I worry your hypothesis lacks a certain scientific rigor... And yet, there exists the possibility I am in error on this count... So...yes. You are welcome to join us. Edelin: Excelsior! I assure you, I'll not be a burden. With Sokara Edelin: Sokara? Is that you? Sokara: Er, yes. And you are...? Edelin: Ah, apologies! I am Edelin, a traveling mage and scholar. And perhaps more saliently, I am Laurel's son. Sokara: Wait, you mean OUR Laurel? Oh, right. So then you must have traveled back and... Er, right? Edelin: Excellent! Your comprehension spares me the botheration of further explication. Sokara: ...Yep. You're Laurel's kid all right. So have you come all this way in search of your mother? Edelin: Just so. She wrote of a mirage village in one of her records. I thought it might offer some clue to her current whereabouts. And acquiring the Divine Staff is a worthy motive, besides. Sokara: Any luck with that? Edelin: Nay, sir. Much to my vexation, staff and village both elude me. Sokara: I suppose it wouldn't be a legend if you could just stumble upon it in the market. Edelin: Well put! And yet, not all is lost. Meeting you here is success enough. I was quickly reaching the limits of what one man can do alone. Might I lend my might yo your cause? I assure you I will not be a burden. Sokara: Of course. We'd love to have you. Edelin: Excelsior! With other Edelin: That mirage village must be located very near to here... Though I fear my own search for it has borne naught but ill fruit. No doubt Mother would have this mystery unraveled in moments, were she here... Visiting northeastern village Elder: Not many make it out this far. You must be near exhausted from the sands. Here, then. Take this as a reward for your efforts. ...A mirage village? No, I'm afraid we're quite the ordinary one! Ha ha ha! Perhaps you'll find what you seek further west... Visiting northwestern village Elder: Not many make it out this far. You must be near exhausted from the sands. Here, then. Take this as a reward for your efforts. ...A mirage village? No, everyone can see us just fine! Ha ha ha! Perhaps you'll find what you seek on the far side of the oasis... Visiting southeastern village Elder: Not many make it out this far. You must be near exhausted from the sands. Here, then. Take this as a reward for your efforts. ...A mirage village? Yes, my mum used to sing cradle songs of such a thing. "Find the last tree north of the oasis shore... Then two steps north and one step more!" Er, or something like that. It's not like the place really exists, anyway. Finding mirage village Elder: Well, well. This village does not often play host to outsiders... Few hold faith in that which cannot be seen to exist, yet I sense such faith in you. Here, then. Claim what you have come for. I hold my own faith that you will use it with wisdom. Engaging Wardell Wardell: Where's that magic mirage village at? Talk, or I'll make you vanish, too! (with any unit) Wardell: Gwargh... I see...a village...surrounded in...light... (upon defeat) After Battle Sokara: The battle is won, and the sun is fading. We'd best make tracks. If mirage village was found Sokara: Just what was that place, in the end? Something beyond our ken, I suppose... Maybe a small proof that faith, even in the intangible, can still be rewarded? Like faith in a better future, perhaps. ...Heh. That's treasure enough for me. If mirage village was not found Sokara: It seems the mirage village remains just that... Best we returned our focus to the real world. Let's press on. If Edelin was recruited Edelin: Might I have a word? Laurel: I don't see why not. Edelin: Tell me honestly—how would you assess my performance? Laurel: You have certain natural deficiencies, but you compensate for them well. I surmise this is the product of considerable time and effort. Edelin: Hah! The best response yet! You're as perspicacious as you are blunt, Mother. Laurel: Mother? Edelin: Indeed. I am your future progeny. Laurel: Do you have concrete evidence to substantiate this proposition? Edelin: I have a ring which is the same as yours. Quite literally. Laurel: ...Fascinating. It does appear identical. Edelin: Do two instances of a unique object coexisting constitute sufficient proof? Laurel: To be sure, time travel is one viable hypothesis to explain the rings. But the possibility also exists that you pilfered the ring from said time traveler. As a means of identification, I fear it inconclusive. Edelin: ...An astute criticism. I'm uncertain that any truly conclusive case can be mounted to prove my claim. But I intend to spend the rest of my life investigating the matter, if necessary. A single-minded pursuit of the truth may be the best proof of my heredity. Laurel: This is a reasonable assumption. But I'm afraid a unilateral investigation is hardly credible. Edelin: Then how should-- Laurel: However, I have no material evidence to suggest you are not, as you claim, my son. I shall conduct an inquiry of my own. We'll investigate the matter until a clear conclusion emerges. ...Together. Until then, I will grant the fundamental assumption that you are, in fact, my child. Edelin: ...Thank you, Mother. >To World Map Category:Chapter Scripts